


I'm in a battle with my heartbeat

by Wolfs_Got_Jokes



Series: We're going back where we belong [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Little bit of smut, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Got_Jokes/pseuds/Wolfs_Got_Jokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the pack celebrates New Year's Eve.</p>
<p>This involves alcohol, drunk werewolves (and humans), drinking games, embarassing stories and dares all around, tons of cuddling and kissing and Scott panicking because you can only kiss one person at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in a battle with my heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little more graphic than the other ones. It involves a scene with a male person being dared to perform sexual favours on a female person, so if that's not your thing you should either skip that or not read at all.
> 
> Everyone else, enjoy!

“Lydia, are you sure this is a good idea? “ Stiles asks her while he’s mixing chemicals together.

“It’s a great idea. There’s no better way to start the new year than being so drunk that you can’t even remember your own name.”

“You think it will actually work?” he’s not even close to convinced.

Lydia just arches up her eyebrow, “Of course it will work. I already made a few of these for werewolves. They always work. Only reason why Erica and me aren’t pregnant yet. It’s the same thing, basically.”

“I know, I know…just, I get that it might be fun, but maybe the others don’t want to get drunk? I’m not even sure Isaac, Erica or Boyd ever really drank before they got tuned and Derek sure as hell hasn’t been drunk before. Maybe they won’t be comfortable; control is kind of a big thing for werewolves.”

“Nonsense, it will be even more fun. I’m guessing Derek won’t actually drink, no matter how much we beg. It will be fine. Just imagine the possibilities. It will be fun. It’s not too strong anyway, stop worrying.”

Stiles sighs, “Alright, we’ll do this. What do I need to do with this now?”

“Perfect, shake it for a few seconds, and then put it in the fridge.”

Stiles does as he’s told, while Lydia puts away the ingredients they used.

“Good, all done. What do we need to do now?” Stiles asks.

“Now,” Lydia tells him, leaning against the kitchen counter, “Now you can come over here and kiss me. My mother won’t come home tonight, the house is all ours.”

Stiles grins at her, “That I can do, gladly.”

*

They all meet at the house at 7 on New Year’s Eve.

The official plan was to just get together and have a nice dinner. Alcohol was allowed but the only ones affected have always been Stiles and Allison.

“Do we have enough fireworks? We totally need awesome firework,” is the first thing Scott asks when he arrives at the house with Allison and Jackson in tow.

“Yes Scott. Isaac, Boyd and I were shopping this morning and I let them pick everything out. They got exactly what you wanted. It’s all in the kitchen, you can go check it out,” Derek tells him. Scott and Jackson disappear immediately. Derek lets himself be pulled in for a kiss from Allison.

“Hi,” she laughs, arms wrapped around his neck, “I made pie, peach because I know it’s your favourite.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

Allison opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by a loud crash in the kitchen.

“Should we check on them?” she asks instead. He shakes his head and tightens his hands around her waist, “Jackson and Scott are fighting Isaac over the best fireworks. Boyd’s there to step in if they might be in danger of breaking something…or someone.”

“Good, so we have time to kiss some more?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“No, definitely not,” Lydia chimes in and enters the house, Stiles following her with a huge box in his hands.

“What’s in there?” Derek asks her, “It smells…like a threat.”

“It’s a surprise, a nice one. Trust me, Derek,” Lydia gives him her most startling smile which makes him frown but not comment on it further.

Stiles brings the box into the kitchen and comes back out a few seconds later, laughing hard, “Guys, guys, there’s an forced puppy pile going on in the kitchen, go take a look.”

The three of them follow only to find Boyd sitting on top of Scott, Isaac and Jackson who are squished together in a way that can’t be comfortable. Scott’s head is somewhere between Jackson’s legs and Isaac is somehow between both of them.

Boyd just shrugs at them, “They didn’t stop being childish, forced cuddling helps.”

“Boyd, cuddling implies being comfortable. This is most definitely not comfortable. Let us get up okay? Scott’s feet smell,” Isaac complains, which ears him an offended “Hey” from Scott and a foot in his face.

“Vernon! I swear to god if you don’t let us get up right now, there will be really painful consequences,” Jackson screams trying to get free.

“Hey, not with the first name, Whittemore. And no I won’t let you get up, you brought this on yourself.”

Jackson wants to protest but in that second Erica comes rushing into the kitchen, takes one look at the scene and throws herself on top of the boys. Afterwards there’s more screaming and body’s shifting around on the floor.

The rest watches the scene with amusement. Allison is snapping pictures on her phone, while Derek, Lydia and Stiles start preparing dinner.

Eventually the fight starts to calm down. Isaac and Scott have switched from playful fighting to frantic making out on the kitchen floor. Erica and Jackson have taken Boyd into their middle and are busy kissing his neck.

That is until Lydia decides to point out that sex in the kitchen is not allowed when other’s a trying to make food.

“We’re not having sex…just…Scott, stop…kissing,” Isaac says between Scott’s lips on his, “Alright, alright.  We should really stop.” Scott gives him a wounded look but wraps his arms around Isaac’s waist instead and lets his head rest on his chest.

“Sleeping on the kitchen floor is not that much of an improvement, just so you know,” Stiles tells them, “Up, all of you. You can help here or set up everything in the living room. Lydia brought decorations, it’s all really colourful. “

“I’ll do it, Scott, Isaac come and help me. Stiles, there’s whiskey and vodka in my bag for us. Put it in the fridge,” they all do what Allison tells them. Erica and Jackson decide to help with the cooking, while Boyd escapes from the scene to help with decorating.

*

Later everyone is comfortably gathered on the living room floor, exhausted from eating too much and content to just relax. That is until Lydia and Stiles get up and disappear into the kitchen. 

“Sooooo, Stiles and I…”

“You, I was mostly dragged into this,” he interrupts her but she just ignores him.

“As I was saying, Stiles and I decided that to celebrate the New Year properly we should party and in order to make sure that everyone is having the maximum amount of fun I did some research and found a recipe to get werewolves drunk. We totally deserve a time out after the year we had.”

“Awesome, let’s do this. You have no idea how much I sometimes miss drinking,” Jackson cheers, before taking one of the bottles from the box. Scott nods along eagerly.

“I never got around to drinking before, always wanted to try,” Erica tells them and Boyd agrees.

“I’m not drinking. Someone needs to stay sober in case something happens,” Derek throws in. He doesn’t seem to mind them drinking though.

“I figured as much, it’s okay.”

“Isaac?” Allison asks.

“I never tried either, but I’ll take it slow okay?”

“Perfect, then,” Lydia sets the bottles in front of them and turns on the music, “let’s get this started.”

*

Not even an hour later they are all pleasantly buzzed. Erica and Allison forced Isaac to dance with them, he seems pretty comfortable between the two of them. Scott and Stiles are attempting to drink more than Jackson and Boyd, so far they are losing quite spectacularly.  Lydia’s watching the whole scene with contentment and sips on her drink while talking to Derek, who seems happy to see them all having fun.

Lydia proposes a round of truth or dare and they all sit in a circle on the floor.

“I’m starting. You either do what you’re told or take a drink, understood?” Everyone shows their agreement, “So, Scott. Truth or dare?”

“Uhm, truth.”

“First Kiss?”

“Stiles, obviously,” despite the apparent obviousness the room bursts into giggles.

“I always thought you two were the kind of best friends that would do that. Practicing kissing is such a cliché thing to do,” Erica states.

“Shut up, we were thirteen. It wasn’t a big deal,” Stiles tries to defend them.

“I want details, right now,” Allison smiles, “I bet it was really, really cute.”

“Nope, no way. You’ll have play the game to get more information.”

“Okay, okay. My turn. I’ll pick…Allison. Truth or dare?”

“Truth, ask me anything.”

“Hmmm, when did you first realize that you totally wanted to sleep with Lydia?”

“Oh, nice on McCall,” Jackson says while Allison blushes. Lydia looks expectantly at her, “Oh please do tell, honey.”

“Uhm, I guess. At my first prom here? You were wearing that amazing dress and just looked so gorgeous,” she turns an even darker shade of red, “I really wanted to take it off.”

Lydia doesn’t even hesitate before she crawls over the floor and pulls Allison in for a deep kiss. When they pull away both of them are giggling like mad. “Well, that definitely felt like you wanted to take my clothes off. I’ll stay here, so I can make sure you do something evil next.” She turns around until she’s sitting between Allison’s legs.

“Go on, pick someone else.”

“Oh, I know, I know something. I pick Jackson”

“Uhu, you think you can find something that makes me uncomfortable? Go on, try. Truth,” he arches up an eyebrow in challenge, but it looks slightly off. The alcohol seems to start affecting him.

“Who was the first male that you ever felt attracted to?”

Jackson looks like a deer caught in the headlight, “I…uh…I don’t…fuck it. I’m taking a drink.” And with that he downs his entire glass with the brown liquid.

“Well, now I’m curious,” Erica admits and crawls over until she’s sitting on front of Jackson, “Come on Jackson, come on. Tell me, I promise I’ll keep it a secret. Please, please, please. Tell me about your first gay crush, I…ow,” she can’t finish the statement because Jackson pushes himself forward and let’s his whole body fall on top of hers, while he pushes his hand over her mouth, “Shut up, shut up. None of your business.” He starts tickling her and Erica starts screaming on top of her lungs, trying to get away from him, “No please, no. Stop. Help, somebody help me.”

“Uh, I guess we’re taking a break? Because I really, really need to, to pee, yeah,” Scott says all of the sudden and tries to get up, nearly falling over Boyd in the process. Thankfully Boyd manages to catch him around the hips. “Uhh, thanks Boyd? You’re my hero, my werewolf hero, yeah.”

“That’s good to know, Scotty. Now go and don’t fall over your own feet okay?”

“Of course not. Why should I do that. I know how to walk. I’m a werewolf, I have things,” Scott staggers out of the room on shaky legs.

“I think he might be drunk. Ha ha, idiot,” Stiles slurs out, letting himself fall back against Derek.

“And you’re not drunk, huh?” he teases him.

“No, not a chance. I’m perfectly not drunk. What’s the word?”

“Sober?”

“Right that one, that I am. Just a little bit confused. You have really pretty eyes,” he lifts himself up a little and puts his hand on Derek’s cheek, “So pretty. I’ll kiss you now.”

“I won’t stop you”

And then he has Stiles lips on his and it’s sloppy and wetter than usual but Derek doesn’t care one bit, he’s always glad to have Stiles in his arms.

Way too soon for Derek’s liking Stiles pulls away, “Awesome, kissing you is awesome. You are awesome, do you know that?”

“I think you made your point pretty clear,” Derek smiles down at him, “While we’re talking about kissing. Remember our first kiss? When you told me that I was the first person that you ever kissed? I didn’t actually hear a lie there.”

“Oh, well…you were the first person to ever kiss me with thoughts about relationships and sex in mind. Scott was absolutely not in that section when we practiced kissing. We thought it would be a needed skill, to please all the ladies and all that jazz, we were pretty naïve, huh?”

“Not at all, after all you both have three pretty awesome ladies as your girlfriends don’t you and they definitely can be hard to please.”

They ignore the sounds of protest coming from Lydia and Allison. “Damn right, they are the best…bestest girlfriends. Thank god Scott and I practiced kissing back then. It didn’t even feel that bad back then, I just never wanted to think about that too much.”

“Alright,” comes Scott’s voice from the doorway, “I’m back. We can continue playing.”

Everyone moves around until they are sitting in a circle again.

“Finally, my turn. Boyd, truth or dare?” Jackson asks facing the other boy with a small smirk on his lips.

“Dare, I don’t like awkward questions.”

“Alright, I dare you to convince Derek to slow dance with you for at least ten minutes. Right here and now.”

“Easy Jackson, that’s the best you got?” Boyd demands before moving over to Derek.

“Boyd, no matter what, the answer is no, don’t even try,” Derek states.

“You really believe that don’t you? Well how about this,” he leans over and whispers something in Derek’s ear, careful to be quiet enough that not even werewolf hearing can pick it up.

Derek’s eyes grow comically wide for a second before he sighs in defeat, “I’m warning you right now, I can’t dance at all.”

“That’s okay, I can. I’ll take the lead.” Boyd takes Derek hand and pulls him up, “Okay, now just do what I do.”

It looks pretty ridiculous. Derek is extremely tense, while Boyd concentrates hard on getting them through it. They are both tall and have broad shoulders which makes it even more ridiculous. Allison’s once again busy taking pictures, while Jackson films the whole thing on his phone.

After a while they get a little more into it. Derek seems to understand the concept and stops stepping on Boyd’s feet every two seconds. The rest of their little group can’t stop laughing frantically. Isaac has his face buried in Erica’s neck and there are tears running down his cheeks. Scott and Stiles are both shaking so hard that if they wouldn’t lean against each other they probably couldn’t sit upright.

“Can we continue playing while we do this,” Boyd asks and when no one protest tells Isaac that it’s his turn.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Let me calm down for a second here. Okay, dare.”

“Good, go over and show Lydia how much we appreciate her getting us drunk tonight,” Boyd spins Derek around which has everyone laughing again but eventually Isaac collects himself enough to do as he’s told.

He gets as close to her as she can, “Hi, lean back and relax.”

He pushes her back until she’s lying on her back before he starts kissing her. Slow and deep, before he starts sliding down pressing gentle kisses to her neck while his hands find their way under her shirt , stroking up and down her sides. Lydia gives content sighs every once in a while but keeps quiet instead. She’s not a loud lover.

Between his mouth on her body there’s a constant flow of words, things like “We love you so much” or “You take care of us so good”.

Isaac lifts her shirt over her head and kisses the way up from her stomach to her chest. He takes his time sucking on the exposed skin above her bra before unclasping it and freeing her breasts. He kisses her right breast of few times before putting his lips around her nipple and sucking hard. Lydia moans at that and lifts her hips up a little but Isaac uses his hand to hold her down. “Patience, we’ll get there. Let’s focus on this for now.”

He licks over her nipple a few more times before it’s completely hard and then slides over to her left breast. He sucks and licks until Lydia’s squirming underneath him, still trying to get some kind of friction by lifting her hips. Isaac’s still strong enough to hold her down.

“Isaac I swear to god…,” she grits out.

“Alright, alright. Here we go,” and with that he shifts until he’s positioned between her legs, her skirt carelessly shoves out of the way. He wastes no time going back to teasing her, kissing the insides of her thighs before shoving her already wet underwear out of the way. Lydia lets out a strangled moan when he finally puts his mouth over her clit and sucks a few times. She resumes to shoving herself against his face when he starts licking his way between her folds before pushing his tongue in and out of her hole.

“Come on Isaac, you know how I like this,” she commands between harsh intakes of breath. He wastes no time listening to her request. He licks two of his fingers before pressing them inside her slowly. Lydia spreads her legs a little wider while Isaac starts sucking on her clit and pushes his fingers in and out of her.It doesn’t take long until she’s shuddering beneath him and releases a loud pleased moan. Isaac licks her clean before getting up.

Only to be tackled by Scott who starts licking his fingers that were inside Lydia only a few seconds ago. When he’s done with that he starts kissing Isaac to chase the way she tastes on his tongue. When he’s satisfied he lets Isaac go.

“Right,” Stiles clears his throat, realising that every single person in the room looks as uncomfortably aroused as he feels right now, “Maybe we should continue playing before we miss the start of the new year because we’re too busy having sex. That’d be a waste of all the fireworks.”

Everyone shifts around again, Boyd and Derek having finished their little dance around the time Isaac had Lydia’s shirt off. It takes some time before Lydia has her clothes back on and the rest of them aren’t looking like they’d jump the next person in their grasp. Eventually though Isaac calls Erica’s name.

“Truth, I guess. I think we all need to calm down a little here.”

“I always wanted to know so, first kiss?”

“Oh, I should have known you’d ask that. If I have to answer,” she takes a deep breath, “Derek.”

Boyd and Isaac look at her in shock, clearly remembering the scene in the warehouse. Erica looks uncomfortable, “It’s not a big deal. He couldn’t know.” The way her heartbeat skips makes the lie clear to every wolf in the room.

“It is, I’m sorry,” Derek says looking ashamed, “I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“I survived, didn’t I? You learned a thing or two since then, and in the end I got you anyway,” she gives him a genuine smile.

“Still, you know I’m sorry, right?”

“Don’t worry about it. But since you feel all guilty now, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go with dare,” he chooses guessing that she’ll have more fun with that.

“Sing!” she tells him. The others start laughing.

“Excuse me what?”

“You heard me.”

“I can’t sing.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What do you want me to sing?”

“Whatever you want.”

“...fine. No videos.”

He does sing, after glaring at everyone in the room. It’s a child song, something about little werewolves. The others listen in awe. When he stops no one says a word.

“Sorry,” Derek says, “I warned you.”

“No, Derek you have a nice voice, not American Idol nice, but nice. What was that song?” Allison asks.

“My mom used to sing it. I guess humans never heard that one?”

“No, we totally didn’t. Do you know more of these?” Jackson wants to know.

“A few songs, a few stories.”

“Awesome, you need to tell us more. Very soon,” Erica demands and the others nod along.

“We’ll see. For now, can we go on? Because I think it’s Lydia’s turn.”

They continue playing and drinking. A few embarassing stories and facts end up being revealed and the dares get more and more ridiculous. There’s also lots of drinking happening.

When Derek looks at the clock next it’s one hour till midnight and all around him are drunk teenagers laughing and falling over each other.

“Time out,” he declares, “You’re sobering up until midnight or they’ll be no fireworks.”

Everyone groans but eventually Allison and Jackson get up and come back with a few bottles of water and toss them around.

“So,” Stiles starts from his place on top of Boyd,” any new years resolutions, wild plans or anything?”

“Graduating with perfect grades, obviously. Although that’s not really a challenge. And making sure all of you are doing your best to go to good colleges.”

“Can we not talk about this right now? I want to forget about all the stress ahead right now?” Erica chimes in, aware of the way Derek tenses beneath her at the thought of them going away to college, “I just want to have sex everyday next year. Like even if we’re fighting something evil there should still be time for sex. That’s my plan.”

Allison starts smiling at that, “Sound like a plan. I’ll gladly help out with that. My resolution is to not get attacked by something next year and then have my werewolf boyfriends and girlfriends have a panic attack over how fragile I am. That’s annoying.”

“I second that. All of that. The sex with Erica part too. High Five, Allison,” Stiles demands while getting himself into an upright position and Allison close enough. They fail miserably, both too uncoordinated and start giggling instead, both falling on top of Boyd, who only shrugs and wraps his arms around them. It ears him a kiss from Allison.

“Well I just want to keep you all close. There’s not much more I really need,” Scott comments and gets shoved from Jackson’s lap for it, “You’re so…so fucking emotional…stop that it makes me feel…feelings.”

“Hey,” Scott complains, “Not nice. Wait if I kiss you ever again.”

Jackson pouts. Apparently the alcohol makes him unable to hide it, too because it really fucking obvious. Obvious enough that only seconds later Scott climbs back into his lap and kisses him.

“Am I the only one who thinks that that made absolutely no sense?” Isaac frowns trying hard to understand what just happened.

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing to understand about these two,” Erica comments, “So? Plans, Isaac?”

“I’m good, not getting killed would be nice though.”

“No one will get killed next year, I just decided that’s my new years resolution, protecting all of you. Someone has to do it,” Derek tells them. He seems to be dead serious about it, too.

“Don’t forget making sure you don’t get yourself killed, either, Derek. Otherwise we’d kill you for doing that, I hope you know,” Boyd threatens, only half joking.

“No more talking about dying,” Stiles says although it’s only half understandable since his mouth is pressed against Boyd’s chest.

“Agreed, if someone could separate Jackson from McCall’s lips we might get to hear what he has to say, too,” Lydia adds. Erica obeys by throwing a pillow in their direction.

“You’re all so annoying. Can’t even show Scott who’s the boss without being interrupted. Anyway, by the end of next year I want to be honest with my parents…and Danny, if that’s possible. At least about our relationship and also about the other stuff, maybe, we’ll see,” he doesn’t even wait for a response, just goes back to pushing his tongue in Scott’s mouth.

“The last year wasn’t so bad, was it? There were some ups and downs but in the end we managed alright. Chased  the Alpha Pack away, managed to figure this whole relationship thing out, fought the witches and the harpies and the goblins, did not get shot by the Sheriff although we’re sleeping with his only son. I’d call it a success,” Erica helpfully complies.

“It was good yeah, although I’m still disappointed that we met no vampires so far. I want to meet vampires next year.”

“Stiles, I’ll say it one last time. There are no vampires,” Derek tells him.

“Lies, all lies. Just wait until they are here. It will be glorious…and then we’ll kick their asses.”

Derek opens his mouth to disagree but is stunned into silence when Scott suddenly screams “Oh my God,” in panic.

“Yes Scott? What is it?”

“We have to kiss! At midnight, it’s tradition, but you can’t kiss eight people at once. We could try, but…no. This is a disaster,” he has the same look on his face when he’s confronted with a problem at school, confused and helpless and utterly terrified.

The others look at him with a mix of amusement, disbelief and fondness.

“If we don’t kiss we won’t stay together,” Scott adds in an afterthought.

Allison takes pity on him, “That’s nonsense Scott. Just a myth. You just kiss whoever’s closest to you and then the rest. I think if we survive fighting mythical creatures on a regular basis, this will be no problem.”

“You sure? It’s bad luck. I don’t want to break up”

Jackson tightens his arms around Scott, “Shut up, listen to Allison, there’s no breaking up happening next year.”

Scott still doesn’t look completely convinced, but when Isaac and Lydia start telling him the same he relaxes a little.

*

Five minutes to midnight has them all standing outside, sobered up enough that Derek decided to let them get close to fireworks.

The boys minus Derek are running around excitedly setting up fireworks and claiming them for themselves.

The girls are pouring everyone a glass with something to drink.

“Theoretically, Lydia, what would happen if Stiles or I drank something from your stuff?” Allison asks her.

“You’d probably suffer from alcohol poisoning, it wouldn’t be nice. Do me a favour and don’t try it. The only one who can drive here is Derek. It’s not a nice way to start the new year,” she answers calmly.

“That’s…good to know. Erica please pay attention which glasses are Stiles’ and mine?”

“Sure thing, don’t worry,” she gives her a bright smile, finishes her task and then gets up so she can wrap her arm around Allison’s waist, “You think they’ll blow anything up?”

“Probably not, they’re not that suicidal. We’ll see,” Allison smiles and lets her head rest on Erica’s shoulder, “You know what we should do next year? You should come over when my Dad’s out, we can cook and watch movies, we didn’t have some time alone in a long time.”

“I’d love to, the last few weeks were a little crazy,” she lifts Allison’s head until she can kiss her other girl. They are both a little drunk, their movements not as sure as they usually are, but soon they are both completely lost in each other’s lips.

That it until Lydia screams,” One minute till midnight, everyone come here.”

Erica and Allison hand everyone a glass, while Lydia takes a look at her clock every few seconds, “Anything you want to be said before the year ends?”

“I’m glad we managed to figure this thing out, with us, even though half of us are unable to talk about feelings. I’m looking forward to another year with all of you,” Isaac declares and everyone else gives a sign of agreement.

“15 seconds,” Lydia mentions, “12 now.”

“Countdown,” Scott loudly proclaims.

10

Lydia smiles and lets herself be pulled into Boyd’s arms.

9

Stiles grins and leans against Jackson so he won’t fall.

8

Scott mentions that he really needs to pee.

7

Allison wonders if her father is having a good time.

6

Erica sees the frown on her face and kisses it away.

5

Derek worries about them all going away next year.

4

Isaac wraps his arms around Derek’s waist.

3

Erica and Allison tell Scott to shut up.

2

They still pull him into their middle.

1

Stiles stumbles and pours alcohol all over himself and Jackson

“Happy New Year!!!” everyone shouts.

Then it’s just a mess of everyone screaming and hugging and kissing and drinking and trying to get to everyone at once.

It takes a while until they are done and everyone starts rushing towards the fireworks. They don’t light themselves on fire, but Jackson and Isaac get close to it once. Derek wordlessly pours water over their heads.

Lydia and Allison get tired of it pretty quickly and go back inside to clean up a little and for the first make out session in 2013.

When the rest heads back inside they play more games and talk and dance. No one really knows when they head to bed but it’s after Erica undresses Derek using only her teeth and Jackson kisses Boyd until he’s unable to move for ten minutes.

They discover that drunken group sex is pretty awesome.

*

The next morning Stiles wakes up and immediately wants to go back to sleep, “God, my head hurts, who of you idiots is to blame for this?”

“It’s your own fault for drinking so much, Stiles,” Scott says from his place besides him. Behind him? He’s not sure. He sounds a lot better than Stiles feels.

“Please tell me you’re having a hangover, too.”

“Nope, I feel fine.”

“Are you kidding me, I have the worst headache, I feel sick and someone slept on my knee and now it hurts. And you goddamn werewolves are all fine? I hate all of you.”

“Sorry, I guess our bodies just work better there, too,” Scott shrugs, “You want me to get you anything?”

“Water. For Allison too. And you fucking idiots better cuddle with us all day and show some pity. God, I hate you all.”

“You love us Stiles. I’ll be right back.”

“Motherfucking werewolves,” Stiles mutters in his pillow before snuggling closer to Allison and falling back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crazyness I know. I have no idea how people in America celebrate, I could have googled it, but I liked the traditions I know of.   
> I usually add main pairings in the section but this one has pretty much every combination I can imagine. I'm a crazy multishipper, I'm sorry.
> 
> I never wrote smut before and it probably shows, I apologize for that.


End file.
